Accounting for length variances on non-permanent, pressurized, fluid-flow lines is normally accomplished by redirecting the flow through one or more turns until the desired length is achieved. Examples of the traditional length make-up methods are seen with hoses (via their flexible nature) and swiveling elbows (e.g., Chiksans). However, flow redirection through elbows or hoses accelerates erosion, especially when there are particulates in the fluid and/or when the fluid is flowing at a high rate, as seen during hydraulic fracturing operations. Erosion is accelerated not only on the parts redirecting the flow, but also on parts downstream.
Another drawback of using flow redirection for length make-up is that the method is not easily scalable to larger diameters—the required wall thicknesses quickly make installation difficult at best, to impractical at worst; therefore, traditional flow redirection lines used to make up for length variances are, relatively speaking, smaller diameters. One drawback of only being able to redirect flow with small diameter lines is that multiple redirected-flow lines must be used to account for length differences between large diameter lines. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, system, or method that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, among one or more other issues.